


(Y/n) Dreaming (Snk/Brothers Conflict x Various)

by orphan_account



Category: Brothers Conflict, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The video xD</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgG7bblXNhs</p></blockquote>





	(Y/n) Dreaming (Snk/Brothers Conflict x Various)

                                                                                    
  
  
You were sleeping peacefully in your bed when your phone started to ring. Not planning to pick up, you started to wait until it would stop, but the asshole that was calling refused to let you sleep  
  
"Ugh... So persistent" You said and rolled over to the other side of the bed, putting your head in your blanket. After a while the phone started to ring again and you grumbled  
  
"Good grief, again?" You said pissed as you picked up your phone  
  
"Yes? I said.... No matter how many times you say that... Yeah.... How many times are you gonna talk about me being a substitute? You can at least wait longer." You shouted to your asshole manager  
  
"(Y/n) - Nee, you actually do want to do it right?" Hanji whispered in your ear and your eyes widened  
  
"That's why you can't become first class." Sasha murmured  
  
"GAAAHAH~!" You sat up on your bed terrified and panting "That was a dream?" You asked no one in particular  
  
"Hm? Mikasa - Nee." You looked at her with curiosity  
  
"You're awake." The dark haired girl stated with a smile  
  
"Y-yeah." You nodded slowly still terrified from the nightmare you just had. Mikasa looked down with a worried face  
  
"(Y/n) I want you to listen calmly. Ymir has.... died." She said with a bitter tone  
  
"That's-" Your eyes widened as tears started to blur your vision "That's..."  
  
"GAAAHAH~!" You sat up again with a fearful expression, panting yet again "Another dream?" You sighed "I'm so glad... It was a dream"  
  
"(Y/n) - San." Levi said  
  
"I just saw a terrible dream." You told him while scratching your neck  
  
"I'm sorry, I...I won't go out with (Y/n) - San" He said with a serious face and you gasped  
  
"AAAH~!" You sat up again to see Annie sitting beside you, she was startled  
  
"Annie! Why is Annie here?" You asked not sure what to do after so many nightmares  
  
"Why? Of course, I came to see how you were doing." She said with an emotionless face as you squished her cheek "Ouch!"  
  
"It hurts? So this isn't a dream?" You asked with a hope filled voice  
  
"Why can't you do that to yourself instead?" Annie asked you with a pissed tone and you didn't forget to give her cheek a last  
 ** _Squish!_**

**Author's Note:**

> The video xD
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgG7bblXNhs


End file.
